


Fatherly Intuition

by Mishafied



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafied/pseuds/Mishafied
Summary: A very young Ignis says he's going to marry Noctis. Regis never lets them live it down.





	Fatherly Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, so I’ve taken liberties and thrown out the canon plot for the sake of NOTHING BUT A GIANT PILE OF FLUFF. Seriously, it’s too fluffy. This is ridiculous.

It wasn’t often that Regis had a seven year old demanding to meet with him. In fact, he could safely say this was the first time that it had happened; even the Crownsguard at the doors looked amused as Ignis Scientia stepped into the room and strode up to face the throne with purpose, and a quick bow.

“Ignis,” Regis said, no lack of fondness to his tone. “I’ve been informed that you demanded an official audience with me. Might I ask why?”

It was impressive enough that the young advisor in training had known which form he needed to file to request a formal audience with the king. Even more impressive that he’d filled it out and filed it with the Crownsguard himself. Regis couldn’t deny he was curious as the child drew himself up to his full height, trying to appear as if he was prepared for a battle of wits.

“His Highness said that you met with the Duchess of Shieldguard yesterday to discuss treaties,” Ignis said, words obviously rehearsed, carefully chosen and said with articulate care. “He heard rumors that this treaty might include an arranged marriage with the Duchess’ youngest daughter.”

Regis raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he said, feigning ignorance. The meeting had included no such marriage talks, but he wasn’t going to come out and say that right away. He was curious as to what Ignis could possibly have to say about such a thing.

“I would simply like to say that, if such an arrangement is being planned…he doesn’t want to marry her,” Ignis continued, that statement a little weaker before he lifted his chin and crossed his arms across his chest. “I’ll marry him instead. So there won’t be any need for him to marry her.”

One of the Crownsguard almost lost it, but managed to turn their choked laugh into a cough. Regis, meanwhile, was barely holding back a grin.

“Are you asking for my son’s hand in marriage, then?”

“Well, obviously not yet. I’m simply saying- he won’t be marrying anyone against his will. I’ll marry him so he doesn’t have to.”

Regis chuckled and shook his head; oh, to be so young and naïve again. But it was an excellent reminder of just how devoted Ignis had become to his charge. It was heartwarming to watch, truly, as Noctis came out of his shell and finally made a friend, even if said friend was technically his ‘employee’.

“I assure you, Ignis, that no such plans have been made. And if we ever do intend to arrange such a thing, you’ll be the first to know,” he said with a kind smile and a warm, fond feeling in his chest for this brave boy. “Will that be all, then?”

Ignis blinked in surprise; obviously he’d expected more of a verbal fight than that, but he recovered quickly, to his credit. “Yes, Your Majesty. That…that was all. I should get back to my duties.”

Regis waved him on, and Ignis bowed stiffly before making his way out of the throne room. Luckily, the two Crownsguard by the door managed to hold it together until the boy was out of earshot, but Regis could forgive them for laughing as soon as it was safe to do so.

 

\--------------------

 

“He never reads the counsel notes I take for him. He doesn’t finish his homework on time. He has no motivation to eat any of the healthy meals prepared for him. With all due respect, Your Majesty, I don’t know what more you expect me to do.”

Noctis shot Ignis a glare; at 14 and 16, they were both going through equally stubborn teenage phases. Hence why Regis was trying to play mediator, after hearing that they’d been having an ongoing squabble.

“If he wasn’t such a perfectionist, then maybe I’d be able to get more done,” Noctis snapped right back, crossing his arms defiantly. “Whatever I do is never good enough!”

“I won’t have you half-assing your responsibilities. You need to learn some sense of decorum and pride in how you care for yourself and your duties,” Ignis said in return, and Regis held up a hand.

“A moment, you two,” he said, his voice as calm as ever. “Ignis; our young prince is under a lot of stress at the moment. Perhaps we could schedule a couple of evenings off each week to allow time for him to unwind. And in return, Noctis will make more of an effort to focus on his studies on the other days. Can I trust you two to work that out?”

Neither boy looking particularly satisfied, but it seemed they’d gotten the worst of the argument out of their systems. Noctis nodded stiffly, and Ignis sighed.

“Of course, Your Majesty. I apologize that this went so far as to get back to you.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Can we send a royal expedition to remove the stick from my advisor’s ass?” he asked, and Regis gave Noctis an amused look.

“Is that any way to talk about your fiancé?”

It was worth the sputtering and blushing from both parties, even if it didn’t particularly help matters.

 

\--------------------

 

Dad (3:42 p.m.): I saw on the news that your girlfriend broke up with you.  
Dad (3:42 p.m.): My condolences.

Noct (3:45 p.m.): astrals, does everyone know now?

Dad (3:45 p.m.): I would assume so, since it’s the top headline on Insomnia Times website.

Noct (3:46 p.m.): see, this was why she broke up with me  
Noct (3:46 p.m.): we couldn’t go anywhere or do anything without cameras in our faces  
Noct (3:47 p.m.): it’s really fucking annoying

Dad (3:48 p.m.): Well, it’s something your significant other will have to put up with. Consider it a trial by fire, I suppose.  
Dad (3:48 p.m.): But I must ask, why were you dating her?

Noct (3:50 p.m.): um, cause I liked her? what do you mean why?

Dad (3:50 p.m.): Seems rather rude, to be dating someone when you’re already engaged.

Noct (3:50 p.m.) OMFG DAD HE WAS SEVEN  
Noct (3:51 p.m.): i can’t believe you still even remember that  
Noct (3:51 p.m.): i’m not talking to you anymore

Dad (3:52 p.m.): Rude. How am I to get the guest list together if you’re not going to tell me who to put on it?

Noct (3:52 p.m.): 凸(-_-)凸

 

\--------------------

 

Noctis was despondent. Regis could tell that much for one reason; rather than Ignis telling the king that his son needed his attention, it was Noctis himself who asked if his father had an afternoon to spare to meet him in the gardens. And of course, Regis would always make time for his son whenever he could.

Noctis was sitting on a bench in front of a stunning row of flowering bushes, the white flowers a stark contrast to the dark hair and clothes of the figure on the bench. Noctis was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, a frown furrowing his brow. He didn’t even look up as Regis made his way over, sat down, and set his cane against the side of the bench.

“Well…it must be bad indeed, if you asked for my aid,” he teased in a soft, gentle tone after a few long moments of silence. Noctis snorted and shook his head, but didn’t say anything at first; Regis merely gave him the time he needed, ready to listen when Noctis was ready to speak.

“Has…has there ever been a king or queen who didn’t produce an heir? Didn’t want to?” he asked, and Regis bit back a sigh. Of course; he’d had the feeling this was coming.

“Of course,” he said, thinking back to the long history of the Lucian kings that he’d set to memory. “It’s never an easy decision, nor a popular one. But, for various reasons over the centuries, there have been times when…the line of succession had to take a bit of a jog.”

Noctis looked up, but only for a moment. Every part of him was still except his right hand, which was fiddling with the hem of the glove on his left hand. “And…have there been kings and queens who decided to…be with someone of the same sex?” he asked, the words hushed, almost shamed. Regis felt a pang of sharp sympathy for his son, this troubled, caring young man with the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders.

“Yes. Though I imagine that it would be easier for today’s populace to handle, given how far things have come.”

Noctis swallowed hard, his throat bobbing with the motion, and he finally looked up at his father. “You wouldn’t be ashamed of me?” 

“I could never be ashamed of you for who you choose to love, Noctis. I will always support you in that, whatever you decide, and we will adjust the royal line of succession as necessary to ensure that you’re accommodated for that,” Regis said without a single beat of hesitation. “It will not be easy. The media will be like sharks in bloody waters. You will need to be the strongest you’ve ever been, even with my own strength behind you- and so will whoever you choose to stand by your side.”

Silence fell again, and Noctis nodded once, sniffling a little. “Thanks, dad,” he said, and then he paused again, staring down at the cobblestone path. When he spoke again, it was almost too soft to be heard. “I…I think I’m in love with Ignis.”

Regis snorted. “Well, I should hope so. You’ve been engaged for ten years now.”

And okay, Regis probably deserved the smack on the shoulder he got for that one, but he’d never claimed to have well timed jokes. 

 

\--------------------

 

The wedding wasn’t an extravagant affair; Noctis would have hated that. Of course, it had to be elegant and well put together, and the guest list was still too long for the grooms’ liking, but they managed to make it work. Through the whole ceremony, the only hiccup came when Prompto got in too close with his camera and nearly tripped Noctis right into the officiant.

But it was perfect, either way. Both Noctis and Ignis were sharply dressed in simple suits, and they managed to get through their vows with only the slightest bit of stammering on Noctis’ part and one cringingly bad pun from Ignis.

Now Regis was watching them have their first dance, and he couldn’t have been prouder of his son. They’d survived the media frenzy when they first made their relationship public, and again when they announced the engagement and the wedding, and they’d come out the other side stronger for it.

Regis smiled as he watched Ignis lean in and whisper something in Noctis’ ear as they swayed in time to the music, and Noctis laughed, looking happier than he’d seemed to be in years. Clarus, sitting beside him, shook his head and laughed.

“Who would have thought? A prince and his advisor,” the man said. “This will be one for the history books.”

Regis smirked, just a little. “Oh, I had a hunch this might happen. Call it fatherly intuition.”


End file.
